Song of the Fae
by Alei-Frozen-Ruby
Summary: Minto and Pai have been brought together in a realm of darkness to complete the right that is known as the fairy song. Oneshot


**Fairy Song**

Minto, a sylph fairy, stood in darkness. The only sound to be heard was the slow dripping of water. The water glowed a dull white. Ah, white. The color of innocence and purity. The clear sound echoed through the blackness as the ripples caused by the drip spread out and faded. Minto stood tall. She reached up with her bare pale arms and pulled out the pin holding in each of her bao. She dropped the pins into the sea of blackness. Her cerulean hair tumbled down her bare back and past her waist. Yes, it had been a long time since she'd been here. So dark, so quite except for the dripping. Each sound was clear and beautiful. Minto's sad blue eyes focused on the light outlining the drip of water.

Around the water a border began to form. A border of dull emerald leave and pale flowers. They grew around her and the water. Drops of water came from above, glowing sapphire and aquamarine. They formed small, delicate droplets on the dulled leave and exotic flowers. She heard the sound of the rain landing on the water and creating many little ripples. The rain fell all around her in the blackness, but not a drop touched her. Her thin delicate dragon fly wings twitched with anticipation. It'd been a very long time since she performed the rite.

Pure water dripped from the leaves into the blackness and joined the rain in making quick pitter pattering sounds and creating ripples. She closed her eyes and felt chills run up and down her body as she felt the strong delicate power welling up inside her. She listened to the rain as she controlled her power. Her thin dragon fly wings glittered and flittered, wanting to be used. Gentle winds began to swish around her, rustling the thin chiffon which loosely covered her body.

A delicate flower grew up from the water and she heard a rustle in the darkened foliage. So he was here too. Minto's heart sped up. Could it really be him? She'd not seen him since the last power up. The small flower had delicate poppy petals made of sapphires and a slender stem of pure emerald. A single leaf grew on the stem and the aquamarine drops of rain turned to diamond as they hit the petals. It grew tall and slender and a man broke through the foliage.

He was tall and slim, but most of his form was hidden by a long black cloack. He stood opposite her, on the other side of the black water, of the delicate flower. He crossed the water until only the flower stood between them. He took her cools hands in his and held them, just for a second, but in that second she felt the warmth of his feelings. He dropped her hands and the pair stood with the flower between them. He looked up into her sapphire eyes and she into his royal purple ones. She dropped his hands and removed his hood. Gossamer purple hair was revealed, just the way she remembered it. "I thought you'd never return," Minto said in a trembling voice. "I'll always be here for the right," He replied. She nodded. "You said that last time," Minto replied in a crystallic voice. He nodded and unhooked his dark cloak. It spiraled down around him, revealing a thin black tunic embroidered with royal purple thread.

_Will you ever be here forever? Forever with me? _Minto thought sadly as she looked into his deep royal purple eyes. He took her hands once more in his and both of the sylph flew up, above of the black water, in the above the ground level foliage. Both hovered close to each other. Minto's arms were gently pushed up against her chest as his were pushed up against his chest. She opened her mouth and a clear crisp note came out. The rain glowed with the fairy power coursing through the high soprano melody. Pai opened his mouth and the complementing harmony drifted from his lungs, strong and powerful. Both hung, suspended in time, singing the fairy song, hovering above the water.

The exotic flowers sparkled and bloomed. The rain slowed to a drizzle of glowing drops. The colors brightened around them and they began to illuminate the darkness. Minto's body flowed with her strong but delicate power and she felt full up. Power filled her from the tips of her toes to the roots of her flowing blue hair. Pai's voice blended splendidly with hers and he felt the fairy song coursing through his blood. The force of it rolled from him to her, from her to him. They spiralled upward, but didn't go anywhere. The small garden always surrounded them, the lake of black water always below them, the rain always spilling around them, but never touching them. No matter how high or how fast they flew and sang.

The wind spiralled up and out on the outside of the small sanctuary, around the pair of sylph. Pai's voice faded out and he closed his eyes, listening to the end of the song. The rain slowed to a light sprinkle as Minto sang the last note, high and crystal clear. Her hands untwined from his as she slowly floated to the ground with Pai.

Pai slid his arms around her waist and looked down into her eyes. "I will be with you always," He said. Minto smiled and felt as though she could dance on air with all the power that had built up in her during the fairy song. Pai leaned down and kissed her lightly first, then again, longer. Minto returned the loving kiss and slid her arms up his chest and around his neck.


End file.
